Christmas Night
by LucyHeartfilia.Kitty
Summary: LuNa . Güzel Bir Yılbaşı Hediyesi .. Ne olabilir? -One Shot-


**Burada Farkettimki Türkçe One Piece Fanficleri Eksik :D Bende birazcık burayı Büyütmek istedim.**

**İyi Okumalar :D**

Luffy : YILBAŞIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOHOOOOOOOOOOO! ETLERRRR!

Sanji : baka! yılbaşında bile et mi yiyeceksin!

Nami : sanji-kun.. aslında doldurulmuş tavuk fena olmazdı ^^

Sanji : HAİİİİ NAMİ-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! 3 MELORİİİİİİİİİİİİNEEEEEEE

Robin : ahahah^^

Sanji : Ah.. Robin-cwuan buyrun Yılbaşı gecemize özel Spesyelimizdeki Kahvemiz..*masaya koyar* Matmazel?

Robin : teşekkürler Aşçı-kun

Chopper : yılbaşı *-*... ilk defa yılbaşını kutluyoruz!

Usopp : Chopper bugün Havaiifişek gösterilerinide izleyebiliriz ^^ sanırım davul adasında hiç görmedin.

Chopper : hayır.. bizim için her zaman karlı günler olduğundan yılbaşının ne zaman olduğğunu bile bilmiyorduk.

Franky : bu yılbaşı her zaman olduğu gibi aynı supa franky gibi SUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPERRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRR! (supaaaaağ diye okuyun öyle okunuyo -_- )

Brook : bunu görebiliriyorum. ama birdakika benim gözlerim yokki YOHOHOHOHOH!

Nami : brookku...

Brook : ahh .. Leydim.. Külodunuzu görmeme izin verirmisiniz?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nami : ASLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! *yumruğu geçirir*

Luffy : ahahah YILBAŞI YILBAŞI!

Zoro : baka! neden bu kadar heyecanlandın. uykumu bölüyorsun!

Nami : zoro -_- ... sen bugündemi uyuyorsun -_-

Luffy : neden sevinmeyeyim? TÜM TAYFAMLA GEÇİRECEĞİM BİR YIL DAHA! YENİ MACERALAR YENİ NAKAMALAR! AMA DEĞİŞMEYEN NAKAMALARIM! DEĞİŞMEYEN TAYFAM! DEĞİŞMEYEN SİZLERLE ! YENİ BİR YIL SHİSHİSHİSHİİİ YEATTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAĞ!

Chopper : heyyo heyyoo!

Nami : Luffy..

Robin : ıhm..kaptan-kun sanırım haklı.

Sanji :Yemek Hazır! Robin-cwuan Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaan! MELLORRİİNEEE 3 lütfen buyruuunnn!

ve pislikler.. hemen buraya gelin. -_-

Zoro : Kıvırcık Kaş :

Sanji . ne var marimo pisliği?

Zoro : oi. kavgamı istiyosun

.

*tekme ve kılıçlar koluşmaya başlar*

Usopp : asla değişmiyorlar -_-

Luffy : VE DENENMEMİŞ YENİ ET LEZZETLERİİİİİİİİ!

Nami : -_-..az önceki oluşan sempati tamamiyle yokoldu.

Robin : ahaha hiç değişmiyorsunuz kaptan-kun ^^

Franky : BUGÜNÜN YILDIZI BENİM SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER FRANKY! *doğru okudunuz değilmi -_- super değil sup- supa-SUPA -_- *

Chopper : ıhmm..sanji! yemek çok iyii!

Sanji : tabikide çünkü bu bugünün leydileri için özel olarak hazırlanmış yemek *-*

Brook : bugün için bestelediğim özel şarkımı sizlere taktim ederim..

Christmas Treee Christmas Treee you're are a beatiiufuulllllll Christmas Treee -

Luffy : İtadakimasu!

x x x

Nami : çabuk buraya gelin ! Havaiifişekgösterisi başlamak üzre!

Luffy :*Sunnynin tepesine çıkıp aşağıya bağırır* YOSH!MİİNAAAAAAA BURAYAAA BURAYAAA! HERKES SIRAYLA DİLEK DİLESİN!

*yavaş yavaş güvertede toplanırlar*

Usopp : oi.. bunu yapmak zorundamıyız -_-

Luffy : Hadi usoppuu.. 2 yıl sonra.. Q_Q ilk yılbaşı eğlencemizz..

Usopp : pekala.. Choppa ilk sen başla..

Chopper : p-peki *ellerini tahtaya koyar ve havaya bakar* DİLİYORUM Kİ! DİLİYORUMKİ BU YIL KİMSE ÖLÜMCÜL BİR HASTALIĞA YAKALANMASIN!

*bilmeyenler için _ Chopperın Doktor yeteneklerini aldığı adam yani Doktor :D Ölümcül bir hastalık nedeniyle hayatını kaybetti. *

Nami : bir doktorun yapabileceği en iyi dilekti..

Chopper : s-sahimi o.o ... URUSAAAAAAAAİİİ!ASSHOLE! bu beni hiç mutlu etmiyorr!* gözleri yıldız yıldız olur ve dans eder*

Luffy&Franky : g-gerçekten hoşuna gitti.

Franky : o zaman sıra bende.. *Robine göz ucuyla bakar* Dilerimki bu yıl hiçkimse yalnızlık çekmez.

Robin : Franky..

Franky : *yüzü kızarır* Y-yani bu içinden geldi öyle düşünerek dediğim birşey değil! BANA ÖYLE BAKMA!

Brook : dilerimki ...MÜZİĞİM TÜM DÜNYAYA YAYILSIN!

Zoro : dilerimki..daha rahat bir uyku çekebileyim -_- KESİN ŞU SESİ!

Sanji : kapa çeneni marimo. BENDE DİLİYORUMKİ ! ..ÜÇ KILIÇ STİLİ KULLANAN TÜM MARİMOLAR DEFOLUP GİTSİN!

*laf yarışı başlar*

Robin : diliyorumki...*denize bakmaya başlar* Birgün herkes mutlaka Nakamalarını bulabilsin.

*spo : 26 yaşına kadar tek başına insanlardan kaçmak zorunda kalmıştı T_T şuan 30 mu 29 mu ne -_-*

Usopp :DİLERİMKİ KAYAYI TEKRAR GÖREBİLEYİM!

Chopper : geriye ..

Franky : Nami ve

Robin : Kaptan-kun kaldı.

Luffy *aşağıya direk namiye bakar*: Önce sen nami!

Nami : *gülümser* Pekala.. *Gökyüzüne bakıp gözlerini kapatır* Diliyorumki.. *tekrar luffye bakar* O çocuk Sonunda hayalini gerçekleştirsin..

Robin : bu çok güzel bir dilekti rotacı-hanım.

Nami : ehe.

Luffy : pekala ozaman... Bende Diliyorumki! *ayağa kalkar ve en yüksek sesle bağırır*

NAMİ SONSUZA KADAR BENİMLE KALSIN!

*ve ilk havaiifişek patlar*

Nami : n-ne..

Robin : oh..bak bu çok daha iyi bir dilekti..*gülmeye başlar*

Sanji :NANNNNNİİİİİİİİİİİİİİ?!

Nami : *yüzü kızarır* Y-yani D-demek i-stediğin ...

Luffy : ne o.o .. bunda yanlış olan ne?

Nami :BAKA!*içeri kaçar*

Sanji : oi Luffy.. Nami-swanı o şekilde ürküttüğün için özür dileyeceksin.

Luffy : -_- ... ben ne yaptım?! O_O

Usopp : ŞİMDİ HEDİYE VAKTİ! *içeri koşar ve kutularını alıp gelir* Herkes için kendi sembolleri olan bomba figürleri yaptım *^* Buyrun! *sırayla dağıtır*

Chopper : bir ressamdan beklenecek bir şeydi.

Luffy : Tamam sanji! Yeterr q_q gidiyorum.. *Usoppun namiye hediyesini alıp odasına gide*

x x x x

Luffy : tak tak

Nami : ne var ._.

Luffy : Usopptan sana paket var.

Nami : off gir içeri luffy.

Luffy : buyur* uzatır *

Nami : ah.. ben hediye almayı unuttum. halbuki herkes için çok iyi ve pahalı hediyeler düşünmüştüm. *üzülümsü bir surat takınır*

Luffy : e-evet.. tabikide..

Nami : dışarı çıkalım.

Luffy : yanlız herkes Brookunun Bestelediği şarkıyı dinlemeye başlamışlar gibi. Q_Q

Nami : Dışarı çıkalım -_-

Luffy : H-HAİ!

x x x x

Nami : şimdi öt bakalım! *luffyi kalasların arasına sıkıştırır*

Luffy : NANNİ?

Nami : *yüzü yine kızarır* Neden benim sonsuza dek yanında olmamı istiyosun

Luffy : çünkü yolu kaybederim

Nami : başka Navigator bul

Luffy : ama seni istiyorum.

Nami : ne için?

Luffy : yolu bulmak için.

Nami : hangi yolu.

Luffy : ...

Nami : hangi yolu dedim?

Luffy : Korsanlar Kralının yolu.. beni oraya götürebilecek tek kişii sensin.

Nami : o yol sonsuza kadar sürmeyecek.

Luffy : ama ben. senin o yoldan sonrada yanımda olmanı istiyorm.

Nami : .. neden?

Luffy : ben yalnızım.

Nami : ne? saçmalama biz-

Luffy : hayır sonrası.. Robin ve Franky sanırım evlenicekler. Zoro Denizci kızla gider. Sanji,Chopper ve Brook , Sanji All blueyu bulursa deniz restoranı açacak orada çalışacaklar ve Usopp köyüne dönüp kayayla beraber olacak. ben yalnız kalmak istemiyorum Nami.

Nami : yani bumuydu ..

Luffy : evet

Nami : şapşal. o zaman mutlu noeller

Luffy : bunu az önc-* ve nami öper *

Nami : *geri çekilir* az önce ne?

Luffy : y-yapmamıştın O_O! NANNNNNNNNNİİİİİ?

Nami : tekrar :3 Mutlu noeller!


End file.
